


Transparente

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Happy Ending, M/M, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Resulta que cuando te conviertes en un fantasma los recuerdos se vuelven difusos al igual que el tiempo. Stiles no recordaba cómo había muerto, ni tampoco sabía por qué permanecía atado a su casa.





	Transparente

Resulta que cuando te conviertes en un fantasma los recuerdos se vuelven difusos al igual que el tiempo. Stiles no recordaba cómo había muerto, ni tampoco sabía por qué permanecía atado a su casa en lugar de pasar al otro mundo o lo que fuera. Veía a su padre (porque sabía que era su padre, pero a veces olvidaba su nombre... Noah, sí, eso era) beber hasta quedarse inconsciente noche sí y noche también. Había perdido su trabajo y vivía a base de alcohol y comida encargada y precocinada. Algunos días iba a visitarlo Scott (sabía que se llamaba Scott porque así lo llamaba su padre), que al parecer había sido su mejor amigo, eso creía, y una mujer de pelo rizado negro le llevaba comida. No sabía exactamente con qué frecuencia porque se formaban demasiadas lagunas en su mente. Se sentaba frente a la ventana viendo a la gente ir a trabajar por la mañana y de pronto ya era de noche. Era como si el tiempo saltara. Otras veces, los recuerdos desaparecían. Lo sabía porque estaba seguro de que su padre había comido ayer, pero no recordaba verlo. En otros momentos, el mundo se veía borroso, como a través de un cristal empañado. En esos momentos sus movimientos eran lentos al igual que sus pensamientos. Algunas veces una chica pelirroja (podía recordar que no le gustaba que la llamaran pelirroja, pero no recordaba su nombre), iba también a visitar a su padre y por algún motivo sentía la necesidad de ocultarse de ella. Tampoco sentía buenas vibraciones del ayudante del sheriff que iba de vez en cuando y limpiaba la casa, aunque no tenía la necesidad de ocultarse de él.

La verdad era que Stiles no entendía por qué seguía allí, qué propósito tenía aquello. Era agotador, estresante, desgarrador. Odiaba las lagunas en su memoria, odiaba aquella no-vida. Ni siquiera podía dar un paso fuera de su casa, era como si una barrera lo detuviera, como la ceniza de serbal para los hombres lobo. (¿Eran reales o solo alguna afición que tenía antes? Dado que él mismo era un fantasma ya no estaba seguro).

Una noche (no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte), la ventana de su habitación se abrió y un hombre entró por ella. Se le hacía familiar, despertaba en él alguna clase de sentimiento al que no podía ponerle nombre. Sus ojos brillaban azules de una forma inhumana. Caminó alrededor de la habitación, observándola sin encender la luz. Cogió una pelota de lacrosse y la olfateó como un perro. Se sentó en el suelo de la habitación y sacó de una mochila (Stiles no se había fijado en ella, a veces era difícil fijarse en los detalles) un bol y varios tarros con especias, o eso parecían. Mezcló las especias en el bol y colocó la pelota sobre ellas para después prenderle fuego murmurando unas palabras que no llegaba a entender.

—Stiles.

Por un momento creyó que simplemente le llamaba como su padre lo hacía a veces, pero sus ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos directamente, como si fuera capaz de verle. Y lo era.

—Puedes... puedes verme.

—Y oírte, sí—respondió con una sonrisa que parecía demasiado triste para poder llamarla sonrisa.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó confuso. Era la primera vez que podía interactuar con alguien.

—Un hechizo.

—¿Eres un brujo?—preguntó Stiles sorprendido.

El hombre se quedó mirándole un momento desconcertado.

—¿No me recuerdas?

—Recuerdo poco de mi vida, tampoco mucho de mi muerte. Todo está como... envuelto en niebla—le explicó, sentándose en el suelo frente a él.

—Soy Peter. Soy un hombre lobo, no un brujo. Antes éramos... amigos.

—Wow, era amigo de un hombre lobo, eso debía de ser bastante _cool_—probablemente debería estar más sorprendido, pero tal vez no era capaz de emociones más intensas.

—Era... entretenido. También causó tu muerte—intentaba mantener un tono neutro, pero Stiles podía sentir la tristeza.

—¿Tú me mataste?

—No, claro que no. Fueron cazadores. Venían a por nosotros y también fueron a por ti por correr con monstruos—quizá era su imaginación, pero por un momento creyó ver colmillos en lugar de dientes.

—No pareces un monstruo.

Aquel hombre (¿Peter era?) sonrió tristemente.

—Tú me ayudaste a no serlo. Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte a ti.

—¿Vas a ayudarme a cruzar al otro lado o lo que sea?

—No, voy a resucitarte—sentenció con tanta rotundidad que Stiles por un momento lo creyó cierto.

—Eso es imposible—respondió con una risa.

—Yo lo hice, resucité después de que me mataras junto a unos amigos—le dijo como si no fuera nada.

—¿Y después de eso seguimos siendo amigos?—preguntó boquiabierto.

—Algo así. Ahora, tenemos que encontrar la mejor forma de resucitarte. Mi primera opción sería ocupar otro cuerpo.

—¿Poseerlo? ¿Y qué sería del alma o lo que sea en ese cuerpo?

—Tendríamos que deshacernos de ella para que no te diera problemas—respondió como si nada.

—Eso sería como asesinar. No quiero resucitar así.

—Lo suponía. Mi segunda opción sería ocupar un cuerpo clínicamente muerto. Ya no tienen alma, lo que es un pro, pero habría que encontrar uno que no estuviera demasiado dañado para que no te resultara difícil recuperarte y... no podrías seguir siendo humano.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Para poder recuperarte de un estado como ese necesitarías la capacidad de regeneración de un hombre lobo. Tendría que convertirte en uno.

—No parece algo tan malo—comentó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado pensativo.

—Antes eras muy reticente a dejar de ser humano—le dijo con una sonrisa, parecía estar recordando algo.

—Bueno, no es la misma situación. No dejaría de ser humano, dejaría de estar muerto—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquel hombre sonrió de verdad, de algún modo Stiles sabía que esa era su sonrisa sincera, y sus dedos se contrajeron como si quisiera tocarle.

—Entonces me pondré en marcha con los preparativos. Volveré cuando esté todo listo.

Ese hombre se levantó, recogió sus hiervas, dejó la pelota y se dirigió a la ventana, mirándole una última vez antes de marcharse. Stiles sintió un vacío extraño, algo que no sentía cuando otras personas, ni siquiera su padre, se iban. Hasta que lo olvidó como tantas otras cosas.

Ese hombre volvió tiempo después (no sabía cuánto tiempo, no recordaba ni su nombre) y esta vez sus ojos brillaban rojos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando le miró, o lo habría hecho si eso fuera posible.

—Ya es hora, he encontrado el cuerpo apropiado y ya le he dado el mordisco. Tenemos que ir al hospital—le dijo.

—Pero no puedo salir de esta casa.

El hombre lobo (¿era eso?) cogió la pelota de lacrosse y la sostuvo frente a él.

—Aférrate a ella con todas tus fuerzas.

Stiles miró la pelota confuso, pero le hizo caso. No sabía por qué lo hacía, solo que tenía que hacerlo. Envolvió la pelota con ambas manos aun sin poder tocarla y sintió que su espíritu se adhería a ella. Su mente se quedó en blanco como tantas otras veces y cuando reaccionó estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Podía reconocerla por la cantidad de máquinas que rodeaban el cuerpo de un hombre. Era joven, de pelo castaño y piel pálida.

—No tendrás tus lunares, pero no estarás mal. Aunque habría preferido tu cuerpo original, pero no hay otro remedio—murmuraba el hombre observando el cuerpo. Se giró hacia Stiles y le miró con expresión seria. ¿Eso era miedo?—. Entra.

Stiles no sabía qué hacer, pero al parecer su alma sí. Se sintió atraído hacia el agujero negro que era aquel cuerpo, como si estuviera buscando ser llenado por otro espíritu, como si aún tuviera energías para vivir.

La siguiente vez que Stiles abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en medio de una niebla. Todo era claro, el cristal se había desempañado. Todo era real, se sentía real. Miró a su alrededor y vio las máquinas a las que estaba enchufado, incluso si ya no las necesitaba. Peter estaba a su lado. Peter, lo recordaba, era Peter, el hombre que era algo más que su amigo incluso si no le habían dado nombre a lo que eran. No habían tenido tiempo antes de que aquellos cazadores lo mataran.

Peter le quitó el tubo que bajaba por su garganta y apagó los monitores antes de comenzar a desconectarlo de todos ellos.

—Peter...—jadeó con voz ronca, una voz que no era la suya (ahora sí).

—Tranquilo, vas a estar bien. La transformación ya ha terminado, pronto te recuperarás del todo—le ayudó a levantarse de la cama y le puso ropa que había traído consigo—. Tenemos que irnos rápido, antes de que nos descubran.

—Gracias—Stiles lo detuvo un momento y le miró a los ojos (ahora era un poco más bajo que él)—. Gracias, Peter.

—Stiles... Tú me salvaste la vida. Esa bala era para mí. Esto es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Stiles le besó con labios que no eran los suyos, pero los de Peter lo eran, eran los que recordaba y sabía que con su ayuda podría acostumbrarse a este nuevo cuerpo y al lobo que ahora daba vueltas contento dentro de él por estar con su alfa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
